1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for fitting over a pipe nipple that closes a water line in a building construction process to protect the pipe nipple surface against contamination during sheet rock installation and texturing to facilitate connection of the pipe nipple onto a fitting or a fixture, such as a water control tap.
2. Prior Art
It is common practice in construction to cover a pipe nipple that extends from a wall into a room with tape, such as duct tape, or the like. The wrap then stays on the pipe nipple over the period of time that it takes to install sheet rock, texture and paint the walls, and longer depending upon the pipe nipple location. Over which time period the tape adhesive remains bonded to the pipe nipple surface, firmly attaching thereto as a contaminate and, where the tape does not fully cover the nipple, the pipe nipple may itself receive and bond to the texturing materials, paint and tile grout as used in forming and finishing the wall. Which tape and tape adhesive, sheet rock, sheet rock mud, texturing material, paint and tile grout contamination must be completely removed and the pipe nipple surface cleaned to provide a leak proof joint when a fitting or fixture is connected thereto. In practice, thoroughly cleaning each pipe nipple of contaminates is very time consuming and, unless it is done properly, leakage at joints is likely. The invention, solves this problem with a pipe nipple protection sleeve that includes a sheath that is closed on a forward end, is of a length to fit over the length of the pipe nipple as extends from a the sheet rocked wall, or other wall surface, and includes a collar for mounting to the wall framing as with fasteners, such as staples, and covered by the applied sheet rock wall, wall texturing, paint or tile, and holds the sheath in place during the wall finishing process. Whereafter, when the wall surface is fully finished and a plumber is ready to connect lines or fitting onto the pipe nipple, the sheath is easily removed at or near the sheath junction with the collar and the sheath is then pulled off of the pipe nipple, leaving the collar buried in the wall. With the sheath removed, the pipe nipple is thereby provided with a clean surface for securely attaching a fitting or fixture to.